Mistakes Made
by ClareBelle23
Summary: What if you made a mistake, but not the one you thought you did?  JoeyxPacey and JoeyxDawson. Please R&R - Short Chapter
1. Beginings

CHAPTER 1

You hear all the horror stories of pregnancy, and all the possible things that could go wrong. Mine was neither easy or complex, it was long though. 32 hours, of pain and myself yelling my lungs out; Molly was brought into the world. I was very exhausted, and I managed to fall sleep for over twelve hours.

I awoke to sunlight dimly streaming through the window, I presumed it was around late afternoon. I turned my head, pressing my cheek against the scratchy, white hospital pillow.

Pacey slept in the chair beside me, snoring slightly. I smiled as I noticed a bit of drool, dribbling down his chin. I watched him, as his chest rose and fell steadily.

His eyes flickered open and zero in on me. I stared into those grey-blue eyes, as he rose. Without a word, he moved to my side and grasped my hand. He smiled, his trademark smile and I could feel myself melting. Slowly but surely, he had me once again; just with that smile.

Neither of us spoke, I was too tired to form any words. I don't know if I could even hold a conversation, or comprehend what he was saying. All he did was hold my hand tightly and with that simple gesture, a silent conversation occurred.

The door pushed open and Pacey let go of my hand, his smile less bright. Dawson grinned at me, closing the glass door behind him. He too walked over to the bed, and grasped my hand. It was comforting, but nothing like Paceys safe grip. He was my best friend, and my soul mate.

"Joey" He grinned.  
"Dawson" I croaked out, my throat feeling dry. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until that moment, and my stomach grumbled as well. Pacey poured me a glass of water, from the clear plastic jug. He handed it to my wordlessly, hand hovering in case I spilled it.

"Thanks for sitting with her Pace" Dawson said, looking up at his best friend.  
"Hey no problem man" Pacey said, shrugging his wide shoulders. He looked down at me, fake smile replacing the genuine one.  
"How is she?" I asked Dawson, handing Pacey back the water.  
"Perfect and so amazingly small, she has your eyes" Dawson smiled, sitting down next to me. He kissed my forehead and I saw Pacey look away, jaw tightening.

"When can I see her?" I yawned.  
"How about after you get some sleep?" Dawson laughed, grabbing my hand again. I smiled weakly, trying not to look at Pacey. The eternal triangle was still around, in some peoples mind. Still around, kicking and screaming; while causing all unnecessary pain. Dawson for once was oblivious to Pacey's reaction, he was talking about Molly.

"She's so perfect" Dawson grinned, I finally tuned into his babble. I smiled, I could barely understand what he was saying. I really wanted to see her, to hold her. Pacey looked over at me again, I could see the hardness in his eyes. Once he looked at me though, his expression softened slightly.  
"Hey Dawson" He said, noticing my expression. My eyes were slowly closing, I could barely keep my eyes open.  
"Yeah?" Dawson asked, angrily looking at Pacey.  
"Jo seems really out of it" Pacey commented.  
Dawson finally looked at me, anger falling away. I closed my eyes, hearing Dawson mumble something and I felt weight leave the bed. I heard a click, and before I could register that they had left; I was already fast asleep. 


	2. Thoughts

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up again, I wad alone. The room was cold and dark, I squinted into the darkness. I shivered slightly and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. It was too thin and really did nothing, but it added some sort of warmth. I shivered once again, surprised how cold the room really was.

I heard the rain crash against the windows, heavy and demanding. It was as if it was determined to find a weakness, and at any moment invade.I for once felt scared, I had always loved the rain. As the thunder and lightning began, as did my real fear.

I leaned back into the bed, trying to ignore the loud clangs. I heard a tiny click, and my heart sped up. Joey Potter was scared, and I was never one to be scared. I heard light footsteps, and someone touch my hand. The rough skin, was so familiar to me that instantly I felt safe.

"Jo, you ok?" Pacey asked, his voice sounded rough with worry.  
"I'm okay, where's Dawson?" I asked, holding his hand tightly.  
"With Molly, he can't leave her alone. She's got him wrapped around her little finger already" Pacey chuckled.  
"Lucky girl" I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see me. He sat down next to me, still holding my hand.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.  
"Pace, can you stay for a bit?" I asked.  
"No problem Jo" He replied.  
"Have you seen Molly?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she is perfect" Pacey laughed.  
I bit my lip, and he understood my silent worry. I could see his face now, and I could see him look away from me.  
"It's okay Jo, she doesn't" He muttered.  
"Yet" I murmured.  
"I know" He sighed.

The problem was, I wanted her too. The triangle, wasn't a triangle. It was a straight line, with one blurred connecting line. I wanted to get rid of that line, I wanted the straight line to remain. Pacey didn't say anything after that, I think he thought I fell asleep. I couldn't sleep, my eyes wide open.

Finally after what seemed like a year, he spoke.  
"We should work this out" Pacey sighed. I knew he hated talking, especially about feelings. I could sense the urgency in his tone, and I knew we needed to indeed talk about the situation.  
"Pace" I sighed, "Not now"  
"I know your tired" He began.  
"No Pacey, I don't want to talk about this yet. We will, but not now" I muttered.  
"Jo" He began, I could hear the frustration in his voice.  
"I will figure it out Pace" I snapped.  
"And me? What do I do?" He snapped back.  
"Please Pacey, not now" I hissed. I could hear him inhale sharply, trying to control his anger.  
"Tell me this Jo, please at least this?" He begged, his grip tightening slightly.  
I waited, already knowing his question.  
"Me or him?" 


	3. Realizations

CHAPTER 3  
Dawson looked down at Molly, lying in her crib. She had her eyes opened, and her mouth was formed into a perfect O. Her eyes were brown, like her mothers. Dawson stared through the glass, not a care in the world.

She was wrapped in a pink blanket, along with numerous other newborns in the room. He smiled, wondering how he and Joey had created such an embodiment of perfection.

Jack stood next to him, watching the little girl as well. Amy was in his arms, asleep on his shoulder. The lite girl was three now, and looked more like her mother every day.

"Amazing" Jack breathed.  
"She is, so amazing" Dawson sighed, tears welling in his eyes.  
"She's going to look like her mum" Jack laughed.  
Dawson looked over at his friend, dragging his eyes away from his daughter.  
"Amy looks tired, you sure you don't need to take her home?" Dawson asked.  
"Doug said he will be come and pick her up" Jack said, shifting Amy's weight.  
"Things are going good then?" Dawson asked, meaning Jack and Doug's relationship.  
"We're trying" Jack smiled.  
"She has grown, so much" Dawson smiled, looking at Amy.  
"You have one of your own now, they grow so fast" Jack smiled, clutching Amy tighter.  
"Jen would be so proud" Dawson said quietly.  
"I'm sure she is" Jack said, his eyes beginning to water.  
Amy begin to stir, she opened her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Amy looks so much like Jen" Dawson smiled, ticking Amy's sides.  
"Daddy, when's Doug coming?" Jen yawned.  
"Soon gorgeous, soon" Jack smiled, kissing his daughter softly.

"Mr. Leery?" A nurse asked, "Do you want to see your daughter?"  
"See you later Dawson, send Joey our love" Jack grinned.  
"Thanks for coming Jack" Dawson smiled.  
"Go see your girl" Jack laughed. Dawson didn't need to be told twice, as he followed the nurse into the room. The nurse picked up Molly gently, cradling her softly. She handed him to Dawson, she was so incredibly light.

He held her, looking at her with devotion and awe. He placed a kiss on her small cheek, as she opened her eyes too look at him. She was perfect, and she was all his.

Pacey watched from behind the glass, as Dawson held Molly. He looked so happy, and it killed Pacey. Not that his friend was so happy, he had always wanted Dawson to find happiness.

What killed him, was that eventually Dawson's happiness would be lost. It would be lost soon, and all because of him again. He would hurt his best friend, and he couldn't stop it. 


	4. Happenings

CHAPTER 4  
I lay in the bed, wishing to leave this hospital and the bed. I wanted to see Molly, and every time I was about to; I either fell asleep or Molly was asleep as well. I didn't want to wake her, so I waited with some type of patience.

My bag was packed and sitting on the nearby chair, my legs swing off the side of the bed. My jeans fit loosely now, and my top was way to big for me.

There was a knock on the door, and I jumped up. Hastily I looked around the room, not sure if I had remembered everything.  
"Pacey's cab service, here to pick up Josephine Leery" Pacey joked, opening the door.  
I frowned, wondering where Dawson was; he had said he would take myself and Molly home. Pacey walked over to the chair and picked up my bag.  
"Where to Mrs Leery" He smiled, even though I knew he hated calling me that.

"Pace" I laughed, pushing my hair out of my face.  
"Ready to go?" He asked, holding his arm out for me. I smiled and gratefully took his arm, happy to leave.  
He led me out of the room and down to the reception. I signed all the forms, as Pacey waited patiently.

He didn't complain, or shift uncomfortably like he once would of. He just waited in comfortable silence, then once again took my arm and led me out to his car. I sat in the passenger seat, smiling out the window.

"Thinking hard Jo?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.  
"No, not really. Why didn't Dawson drive me home?" I questioned, looking at him steadily.  
"Don't want to spend time with me? Jo I'm offended" He laughed, fixing his eyes on the road. I didn't comment, just waited for him to answer.  
"He took Molly home, I offered to bring you. He's in love with that little girl Jo" Pacey muttered, and I could hear what he wanted to say.  
"I said I'd fix it Pace" I sighed, not wanting to discuss unspoken matters.  
"You never answered my question" Ge stated matter-of-factly.  
"Pacey, not now" I said, voice low.  
"When would be a good time for you Joey, because I need to know now!" He exclaimed, pulling over to the side of the road.  
"Why!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.  
"She's mine! You don't love him! I love you! A million reasons! Your lying to him Jo, you said you never would again! I am too, and I don't want to anymore!" Pacey yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door.  
I got out too, slamming the door almost as hard.  
"What do you want me to do Pace? Grab Molly, pack a bag and leave with you! Hurt him? I can't Pacey!" I screamed at his retreating figure, he spun around.  
"Jo you ARE going to hurt him! You did when you had sex with me! When you tell him that Molly's mine, you'll hurt him. Either way, lying to him more or telling him the truth; you will still hurt him!" Pacey yelled, throwing his arms up in annoyance.  
"He doesn't have to know" I muttered, feeling stupid once I said it.  
"Oh yes he does! When she starts looking like me and acting like me, and she will; he'll know then! Why avoid the inevitable Jo?" Pacey asked.  
"We've hurt him before, we can't do it again" I sobbed.  
"Jo" He sighed, "We are going to hurt him. I'm sorry but I'm in love with you and I need you"  
"Take it back!" I screamed, Pacey just shook his head.  
"You love him, I know you do but you love me too and you're in love with me. Jo, please?" Pacey sighed.  
"You said that you wanted me to be happy" I reminded him, not wanting to admit the truth.  
"I do, so then tell me your in love with Dawson. Tell me you want him" Pacey said, standing in front of me. I didn't say a thing, just looked at him.  
"I didn't think so" He laughed, and kissed me with everything he had in him. I kissed him back, as hard as I could imagine. All I wanted to do was kiss him, forever and longer.


	5. Descions Forming

CHAPTER 5

Dawson Leery sat in his bedroom, holding one Molly Leery in his arms. He leaned against the fancy pillows Joey had bought, staring at his wondrous daughter. It was like, all of a sudden he had fallen in love. No warning, or anything.

It was like having a first love all over again, but more powerful. This love could not be lost, tested and trailed but never lost. It was thick as blood and stronger than steel, the love between a father and daughter.

Dawson heard the front door creak open, and a bag being placed on the floor. When he heard the door creak once again, he rose. He timidly walked down the stairs, so scared to break the beautiful thing in his arms.

I placed my glass down, when Dawson walked into the kitchen. He smiled at me, then looked down at the bundle of joy. I walked over to him, taking the girl out of his arms.  
"Hey Molly Moo" I crooned, looking at my daughter for the first time.  
"She's beautiful" Dawson laughed.  
I looked at her, her eyes alight. I could feel tears forming, running down my cheeks. One fell on her nose and I swiftly kissed it away, as she stared up at me.

Dawson grinned at me, wiping away the tears. I tried not to shift away, even when he pressed a small kiss on my lips. Then I knew, I was going to hurt him. Everything that had ever happened was my fault, all mine. I looked at Dawson and realized I shouldn't of married him.

I was going to hurt him, but I wasn't going to draw it out. Hurting all three of us, when I had my mind so definitively made up was ever so cruel. I had to do what I could, what I needed to do. Dawson kept smiling at me, unaware to the thoughts circling my head.

"I think this ones ready for a nap" I smiled, kissing her head.  
"I'll do it" Dawson offered, already starting to take her off me.  
"No" I said, "I'd rather do it myself". He shrugged, and picked up my empty glass. I went upstairs to the nursery, placing her in her big cot. I smiled at her warmly, before turning on the baby monitor.

Dawson crept up behind me, winding his arms around my waist. I kept looking at Molly as she drifted into an easy sleep, sweet dreams floating through her small head. Dawson turned me around to see me, leaning into kiss me.

"I think I need a nap" I smiled, "I'm still pretty tired. You don't mind, do you?"  
"No of course not" He murmured, "You go sleep, ill watch Molly"  
I smiled fakely and trailed off to our room. I sat down on the bed, kicking off my shoes. I laid back, holding the pillow. I looked down at my hand and removed the rings, placing them on the bedside table.

When I woke up again, I felt lighter almost as if I had slept off my troubles. I slowly got out of bed, stretching my sore and confined muscles. I decided a shower would be good, to ease the tension and wash my dirty and smelly hair.

I grabbed some fresh clothes and underwear, walking into the adjacent ensuite. I waited for the water to heat up, listening to the calming sound of the running water.


	6. Confusion and Plans

I dried my brown hair, deciding not to tie it up. I looked at myself in the mirror, hoping an answer of some sort would arise. My heart was torn, but not destroyed. Pacey or Dawson, the always unanswered question. The answer did not come, and I turned away from my reflection. I ignored the urge to throw up or cry, after all this was completely my fault. Days had past when I could blame Pacey for acting on his feelings, it was now only my fault.

I went back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. I put my head in my hands, out of frustration not sadness. My head hurt, and I felt physically sick. I heard a knock on the door, and quickly jumped up. I turned around, and walked over to the dresser. I pulled a comb through my hair, then answered in a composed voice "Come in".

Dawson pushed open the door, a stupid grin on his face.

"Hi" He grinned.

"Hey" I smiled, faking a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, walking over to me slowly.

"Better than I have for moment" I laughed hollowly, lacking so much emotion.

"Good" He said, "Molly's dead asleep"

"You should grab a nap then, this might be the only time she will sleep" I joked.

"I don't mind" He replied. That was the problem. He really did not care, he was so in love with this little girl. Again I felt physically sick as I thought about how much I would hurt him, how much pain I would inflict.

"You feeling okay Joey, you look pretty pale" He said, peering at me concerned.

"I'm okay, just a bit hot in here" I lied, fanning my face. He must have been convinced, and took a few steps back trying to give me some breathing room.

"If you're up for it, Jack called. He wanted to ask you something, I said you'd call him back when you could" Dawson smiled, pushing his blonde hair on his eyes.

"Sure" I smiled, wondering if I could possibly discuss this problem with him. I really wished H Jen was here, she'd know what to do. I thought about calling Audrey but she was most likely on the road. Maybe I could discuss it with Grams, or maybe even who I could most likely hurt – Pacey. He would be supportive, even though he was involved. I think he might be helpful, of course he could be ridiculously biased.

"Joey, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his concern growing.

"Yes Dawson" I laughed, "It's just warm in here"

"Why don't you take your jumper off then" He suggested, pointing to my thick grey hoodie.

"Yes, right" I smiled, slipping the jumper off. I considered going to place it in the cupboard, but instead I threw it on the unmade bed.

"Joey Potter, messiness?" He teased.

I smiled weakly.

Suddenly a loud cry echoed through the double story house, it was so loud it made me jump. I laughed weakly, realizing I was a true scaredy cat. Dawson smiled, laughing along weakly with me.

"I'll go" He offered, quickly kissing my cheek. I smiled, just accepting the small sign of affection as he left. He shut the door, throwing me a smile. I sat back down on the bed and reached for the phone. I dialed the phone number and held it to my ear, wondering if I should ask advice.

"Hello?" Doug asked.

"Hey Doug" I said lightly, "Is Jack there?"

"Yeah Joey, I'll get him for you. Congratulations on Molly, she sure is a cute one" Doug laughed.

"Yeah she sure is" I replied.

"I don't think she'll look like her dad, more like you" He laughed again.

"You never know" I said, trying to keep my voice light.

"Hold on, here's Jack" Doug said. Jack's voice was next to greet me, my old friends voice so comforting.

"Hey Joey, how are you?" He asked, concern legitimate.

"I'm good Jackers" I replied.

"Good, is the little one full on yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, Dawson took care of her and well I took a nap" I laughed.

"Get all the sleep you can" He advised, laughing along with me.

"So Jackers, you called before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to you and Dawson to come over for Amy's Bithday and bring Molly of course" He said.

"Sure, sounds great" I smiled.

A little kid's birthday party was what I needed, just to be with people and plaster the smile more firmly on my face.

"Great, it's next weekend" Jack explained. He then went on a five minute talk about what presents Amy was getting and who was going to be there. He then asked about food and what I could possibly bring.

"How about some Fairy Bread? Kid's love Fairy Bread" I suggested.

"That would be great Joey" Jack said enthusiastically.

"No Problem Jackers" I replied, "I'll get something for Amy on Saturday. I'll see you on Sunday".

"Yeah, see you then Joey. Call if you need any type of help with Molly. Grams, Doug and I would be there as soon as possible if you needed us" Jack offered, his sincerity was undeniable.

"Thanks Jack" I laughed, "Bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone down, falling back on the bed. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath, what to do what to do.


	7. Another Mistake? Another Choice

I sat on the couch, holding Molly in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully, and I couldn't help but watch her. The front door opened, and like always I did not stir. Everyone of our friends just came as they please, walking in the front door to prattle about something or just check on us. Pacey entered the lounge room, arms laden with paper bags.

"Hey" He said quietly.

"Hey Pace" I muttered, we hadn't really spoken since the kiss.

"I brought supplies, Dawson said you might of forgotten to make the Fairy Bread" Pacey laughed, holding up the bags.

"Thanks" I smiled, looking back down at Molly.

"You don't mind if I take over the kitchen for a bit?" Pacey asked, tilting his head towards the kitchen.

"Go ahead, it's all yours" I smiled, not taking my eyes off Molly.

For the next hour, Pacey cooked and I listened to him sing off tune. Molly awoke and she began sniffling, I knew she was about to cry. And cry she did, a heart breaking cry. I tried to quiten her, or at least calm her down. Pacey walked into the lounge, and walked over to me.

"She okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bit fussy" I sighed.

I could tell he wanted to hold her, just to have some time with her. If I asked him, he'd brush it off and just go back to the kitchen.

"Can you hold her for a minute, I need to use the bathroom" I smiled.

"Um sure" He held out his arms and I placed her in his arms. I hopped up and hurried into the bathroom, wanting to give Pacey alone time.

I looked in the mirror, and turned the cold water tap on. I splashed it on my face, looking back up at my reflection. I watched as the water dripped down my face, as it slid in between my lips. I ran my hands shakily through my hair, wondering if I would be able to find a solution.

I fixed a smile on my face, and opened the door. Pacey had his back to me, his head bent close to Molly's. He was whispering, just for her to hear. I couldn't help but smile at that image. That was how it was suppose to be, him with his daughter. Not someone else taking care of her, and lying to her. Pacey turned around, and saw me there. He smiled, as I walked over to him and I couldn't help but returning his honest smile.

I put my fingers on her forehead, looking up at him. He hesitated for a moment, but he leant down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. A spark went off, passion streaming through me. This is how a kiss is suppose to be, passionate and meaningful. That kiss would of dragged on, if Molly had not started crying again. Pacey instantly pulled away, and looked down at her with concern.

I trailed my fingers across her forehead, and grabbed a pacifier from the coffee table. I put it in my mouth and sucked it for a bit, then placed it in her mouth. She spat it back out, which always annoyed me.

"Here" Pacey said, opening his mouth. I placed the pacifier in there, and then pulled it out and stuck it in Molly's mouth. She calmed down immediately, and closed her eyes.

"She's beautiful" Pacey murmured.

"Yeah" I laughed, kissing her forehead. Pacey looked down at me, looking right into my eyes. I couldn't look away, it was like I was enchanted. I think I was, the way his eyes seemed to glisten.

"I should go finish that Fairy Bread for you" He smiled, hanging Molly back to me.

"Sure" I smiled, cradling Molly.

"No problem Jo, don't want the little kiddies going hungry!" Pacey laughed.

"Thanks" I smiled.


	8. Honesty At Last

Amy played around with her little friends, running around as if they were on drugs. I laughed to think that would eventually be Molly, happy and full of amazing energy. Dawson sat with Grams on the decking, as Grams complimented him on Molly. I sighed, wondering what lies would spill out of her mouth. Pacey came up next to me, smiling down at me.

"I think we need to talk Pacey" I sighed, rubbing my eyes. When I took my hand away, I looked at the pale skin. The small band of pale skin that stood out, and made it painfully obvious I was not wearing my stupid wedding rings. I looked out at the beach, looking at the pale yellow sand. The grey water had a calming effect on me, it just seemed so peaceful.

"I don't think now is the time Jo, or the place for that matter" He muttered, his smile fading.

"But Pace" I protested, "We need to!"

"I know" He laughed.

"Now" I said.

"Not now Jo" He replied.

"Now" I repeated.

"Fine" He snapped, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Us" I whispered.

"Jo, there cannot be an us. You have a husband, and a daughter"

"That isn't even his, Pacey!"

"Keep your voice down Jo"

"Fine, Pace. Molly's yours, not Dawson's! I don't want to be with him"

"You chose him, over me"

"A mistake Pacey, a really big mistake"

"Wasn't I the mistake, the mistake which caused another human being? C'mon, we've screwed everybody!"

"Pacey, you're not the mistake"

He was quiet for a moment and then he finally looked down at me, for a few meaningful seconds.

"I want you and I want Molly" He said quietly.

"I want you and I need you Pace"

"I can't fix this mess though Jo, it is my fault but I cant fix it. After this, Jo you do you know you and Dawson are completely through"

"I know"

"Come over to my place tonight, we need to talk more. I don't know what were going to do but, I don't want you with him anymore"

"Me either"

He turned and hugged me then, which some would see as a sign of friendship. I knew it was more, an unspoken promise of some sorts.

"Around eight, okay?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled, stepping out of his arms.

"Go and be with him, I'm going to go inside" Pacey said, looking mournfully over at Dawson.

"Can you handle that?" I half asked, half teased.

"No, but I have too" He grinned, walking towards the house. I knew if I kept watching him, people would notice. I didn't need Dawson noticing yet, I needed him to be in the dark.

Jack stood off in the distance, watching the beach. Doug was on kid duty, so he was playing with the rug rats. Jack looked out of place, just standing alone. I walked over to him, and he wordlessly offered me the drink in his hands.

"No thanks" I smiled.

"Suit yourself" He shrugged, taking a long gulp.

"Not so good with the kid's parties" I teased.

He shrugged again, "Jen would of loved this"

"Yeah" I was unsure what to say.

"I just, every year. Every important event in Amy's life, Jen's basically missed. She's gone, and poor Amy just doesn't understand. She thinks its normal to have to guys for Dad's, to have no mum around. She doesn't know Jen" Jack rambled.

"That's why she's got you, to tell her how great her mum was. Pacey does too, it's all he talks about every Saturday when the two of them go out" I laughed.

"He'd be great with kids, too bad he doesn't have any of his own" Jack said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he'd be a great Dad" I agreed. He would be one day soon.


	9. Flashbacks

Well – my one and only reviwer lovelypj asked about the back story and I decided that what this story was lacking so seriously thanks for the idea . Thank you also to samanddeanaholic for favouriting this story

I sat on the bed, my favorite place it seemed. I looked over at the digital clock, grimicaning that it was only seven o'clock. An hour and this mess would be a bit clearer, maybe even a solution will be found. I guess, I just missed Pacey. I closed my eyes and thought, remembering.

Flashback

_The candle created a romantic atmosphere, and I could hear the distant sound of soft music playing in the back ground. I sat at the table, smiling at Dawson. He smiled but, somewhat nervously. I decided not to comment on his nervousness, I was sure it was nothing major. _

_We had been dating two years and he had told me he wanted a special way to celebrate. He sure had put effort into this. Candles everywhere though out the house, very expensive wine and the most delicious dinner I had ever had. Dawson stood up, and walked over to me. In the dim light, I could now see how worried he actually was. _

"_Dawson, are you okay?" I asked, as he took my hand. Without a word, he made me stand up. He pulled me close and we danced, I placed my head on his shoulder. I could feel his heart beat, travelling a million miles and hour. I could feel the heat radiating off him, I'm surprised he hadn't turned the air con on. _

"_Dawson, you feeling okay?" I asked, trying to look into his eyes. He knelt in front of me, holding my hand. _

"_Joey, we've been through a lot. You've always been my soul mate, my best friend and now you mean so much more. We've been together two amazing years, and I've realized those years have gone so fast. Joey, I love you with everything I am. I give you everything I can give you, will you marry me?" He breathed out, holding up a beautiful ring. It had one simple stone in the middle of a silver band, it was perfect. _

"_Yes" I uttered the word. _

End Of Flashback

I opened my eyes, thinking about how much had happened since that night. Then, it was like that was the only answer. It was the only thing I wanted, now it was the last thing I ever wanted. I looked back over at the clock, stretching my sore arms. The clock read seven-thirty. I stood up and went to the closet, pulling out a jacket.

I decided if I left now, I'd feel much less guilty. That way we could reach a decision sooner and everyone would be better and happier off.

I clamped down the stairs, grabbing my keys from the hall stand.

"Hey" Dawson said, "Where are you going?". He walked down the hallway, holding Molly in his arms. His expression was curious but not distrust worthy or accusatory, just curious.

"Pacey's" I said, "I need to get my phone" I was lying through my teeth, hoping Dawson wouldn't notice.

"Alright, drive carefully" Dawson smiled, leaning forward to kiss me. I allowed him the kiss, not returning but accepting. With that I walked out the front door, closing it as gently as I could.

When I sat in the car, I turned the engine on. The rumbling sound was comforting, oddly enough. It was such a normal everyday thing and yet today I found comfort in it. I watched as all the lights flashed on and gently pressed the gas, driving slowly out onto the road.

As I drove my mind once again wander, I was focusing on the road but somewhere in the back of my mind my attention was torn. The black road stretched out in front of me, as I drove into town. I began to remember.

Flashback

_I sat in front of the mirror, as Bessie fiddled with my hair. To her it wasn't perfect, to me it was. I never really spent much time on my hair, just dead straight or in a pony tail. It never really bothered me. I stood up, fending of Bessie's frantic hands. _

"_Bess, nothing is going to happen. I am going to walk down the isle, and I will not trip. No one will attack me and mess up your hours of work and the numerous amounts of hairspray and hair pins" I laughed, smoothing my dress down. _

_The simple dress was so amazingly perfect. It fit me perfectly and almost ran off my figure. There were no straps, and it hugged my hips. I smiled, pushing a few strands behind my ears. Bessie took my hand and squeezed it tightly, I could see tears forming behind her eyes. I picked up my dress, a handful of white fabric. Bessie opened the door, and I followed the familiar path. _

_I reached the isle and looked up at Dawson, he stood proudly with a smile of his face. When I reached the end of the isle, he took my hand. I smiled nervously, as the priest began. Finally reached the main point of this whole event, which was always drawn out and amazed. _

"_I do" I sighed. _

_He then asked Dawson the exact same question, and without any nervousness or hesitation he answered.  
"I do"_

End Of Flashback

I pulled to the curb, looking up at Pacey's apartment. My breath was kind of uneven as I turned the engiene off. I opened the car door and slid out into the cool air of the night. As I clambered up the steps, looking at all the doors; I thought of my choices and how I hoped I would not regret them.


	10. Choices Made, Mistakes Regretted

I sat next to Pacey, trying not to wiggle away from him. He looked at me with clear eyes, waiting for me to speak.

"Pacey" I said.

_I grinned at Pacey, moving closer to him. I was already tipsy, but no where near drunk. Pacey slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I stepped on my tippy toes, placing a kiss on his lips. He depend this kiss, making it something extremely intimate. For once, I wasn't imagine I was kissing someone else. I was finally kissing the one I wanted, as we tumbled to the bedroom. _

"Yeah" He sighed, moving closer to me.

"I came over here to tell you" I smiled slowly.

"You've chosen" He sighed.

"I've chosen what's best for me and Molly Pace" I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face. When I looked back and faced him, he held my hand. His grip reassuring, but still tight.

"You Pace. I have chosen you. I want you, I need you and Molly, and she'll need her Daddy" I smiled.

"Me" He smiled.

We looked at each other for a moment, as he leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Leave now, and live with me" Pacey offered.

"Dawson's at home" I sighed, wondering how I could possibly leave.

"When he leaves for work, call me. Pack a few bags and grab Molly, stay with me please?" Pacey almost begged.

I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes" I smiled, and in that moment I realized I wouldn't dislike and regret this choice.

_I sat in the bathroom, looking down at the pregnancy test in my hands. Those two lines, made me break down in heartbroken tears. Bawling, sobbing and saddened by the consequences of my action. I pressed my hands to my stomach, letting the stupid test crash to the floor. My knees began to shake, as I attempted to stand up. I sunk to the floor, feeling my throat clench. I flung open the toilet seat and heaved into it, hating myself. _

_Dawson knocked on the door, and without asking entered. He looked at my state, and sunk to my side. He rubbed my back, slowly and trying to be calming. I gave one last heave, and pushed away from the toilet. I sobbed, as he held me. _

"_I hate throwing up" I sniffed. He picked up the test, looking at it. _

"_Jo?" He asked, "We're pregnant?" _

"_Yeah" I lied, "We are"_

_And with that lie, thousands others followed. _

I kissed Pacey one last time, as I got into the car. He shut the door, mouthing something at me. I just smiled and started the car, heading back to my lies. I pulled up on the grass, sighing when I turned the car off. I pushed the door open, and quickly ran inside; hoping to avoid the horrid cold. When I pushed the door open, I saw Dawson asleep on the couch with Molly in his arms.

I picked up Molly, placing a kiss to her warm cheek. I carried her upstairs and put her in the crib, rubbing her tummy softly. She looked up at me, raising her tiny fits in the air. I sat down In the arm chair, watching her until she fell asleep. I heard her breathing, a sweet whisper of breath escaping her tiny lips.

I closed my eyes, leaning back against the chair. I fell asleep easily, into a deep and troubled sleep.

"_PACEY, IT'S YOURS" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. He was silent, just staring at the small bulge. _

"_Pacey" I cried. _

"_It's okay" He said tightly, sinking back into the car seat. _

"_No" I sobbed, "it's not"_

"_We'll sort this out" He promised, staring out the window. _

"_There can't be a we Pacey, it was such a mistake" _

"_There has to be a we"_

"_No, I've already told Dawson it's his. I can't hurt him again Pacey"_

"_When she's older, she will know though Jo"_

"_I can't hurt him"_

And yet, I did.


	11. A Moment, Like No Other

Pacey watched as Joey slept, trying to comprehend the last few hours. Molly was asleep in his arms, looking as peaceful as her own mother. Everything was right in that moment, but all moments cannot last forever. The perfection of a mere moment, only lasts for a split second. This moment was not different from any others, as the phone rang. Disrupting the purity and peacefulness, that Pacey felt with his daughter and Joey.

He held Molly and reached over grabbing the phone, he noticed Joey stir but not wake. He did love Joey, but sometimes it was much nicer when she was asleep rather than her be awake and thinking through all the choices she had made.

"Hello?" Pacey answered.

"Pace! Thank God you're there! I can't find Joey, I've called her millions of times. Pace do you know where she is?" Dawson demanded, from the other end of the line. He sounded distraught. Pacey looked at Molly for a moment, then back at Joey.

"Yeah Dawson, she's here" He admitted.

"Oh Pace, thanks man. I'll come and get her" Dawson said, Pacey could hear him pick up his keys.

"Dawson, don't worry about it" Pacey interjected.

"She must need me Pace, I'll come get her, Molly should be in bed anyway" Dawson said sounding rushed.

"Dawson" Pacey said firmly, "No"

"No?" Dawson asked, confusion running through his voice. Pacey sighed, wondering if he could shatter his best friend's complete ignorance.

"Man, she's tired and she said she needed space. That's why she came here, give it to her. She'll call you in the morning Dawson, but don't come here" Pacey said, waiting for Dawson's response.

"But Pace, she's my wife" Dawson argued.

"She needs space" Pacey repeated, trying to get his message across.

"Pace?" Dawson asked, "What's going on?"

"Dawson, I don't even know. Let her be, please?"

"Ok, alright. She probably needs a goodnight sleep, she has been stressing with Molly"

"Exactly"

"I can come and pick up Molly"

"Molly should stay with Jo" _And her dad, _Pacey added silently.

"Yeah, Pace. I guess you're right"

"Yeah Dawson, I always am"

"Just tell her I love her, and for her to call me in the morning"

"Will do" Pacey gulped, feeling his heart contract.

"Thanks Pace. Bye"

"Bye"

Pacey hung up the phone, sighing as he chucked it on the couch. No moment remained untouched and special, some information ruined it. Twisted it and turned it, until you realize that the moment wasn't special. It was a moment, which led up to something that was greater than the moment itself. Pacey sighed once again and looked down at his daughter, the creamy skin of hers. He laughed, at her chubby fingers and slightly a gap mouth.

"You are beautiful Miss Molly" Pacey whispered, "And you're mine"


	12. Fuzz

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, making my stomach grumble in the most painful way. The smell wafted through the house, as Pacey's cooking skills came to my mind. He popped his head through the door, as if sensing my hunger.

"Morning Jo" He smiled, holding a plate stacked with eggs and bacon. I smiled, as Pacey sat down on the bed and handed over the plate.

"Yum" I laughed, my mouth stuffed with food. The egg and bacon sat in my mouth, warm and delicious. As I swallowed I felt myself warm up, and the food slightly burn my throat. Pacey watched me as I ate, studying me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am waiting for you to fall apart" Pacey noted.

"I'm not going to fall apart Pacey" I laughed, handing him back the finished plate. Pacey took it, without uttering a word.

"Thank you" I smiled, pushing the covers back.

"Where are you going?" Pacey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To see Molly" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can bring her in" Pacey said, "Just stay put, please Jo?"

"Pacey I need to get up" I laughed.

"Don't be stubborn, just let me bring her to you?" Pacey asked.

"Fine" I sighed, sinking back against the pillows. With a wolfish grin Pacey left the room, taking with him the plate. I looked around Pacey's room, looking at the photos of Jen, Jack, Dawson, myself and Him. She sighed, pushing her messy hair out of her face. Pacey entered the room, still smiling. Molly in his arms looked over at me. I held her arms out for Molly and Pacey carefully played his little girl in my arms. I kissed my daughter on the forehead, as Pacey sat on the edge of the bed again. He watched as I smiled a true and pure smile.

"I don't think I said this before, but thank you Pace" I whispered, as Molly's eyes began to drift shut.

"What for?" He asked, his voice a whisper too.

"Giving me her" I smiled, kissing Pacey's cheek.

"She will be an amazing one" Pacey joked.

"I'm trying to be nice here" I said.

"Jo, she'll be like you; she will be amazing. My genes will be triumphed out by yours"

"Pace"

"Hey Jo, you should know that Dawson called"

"He did?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Molly.

"Yes. He did, I told him not to come see you but knowing him he will"

"I know, Pacey I don't want to see him"

"I know you don't and neither do I but you have to tell him someway"

"I know but Pace-"

"No Jo, you have to tell him. Not telling him and sneaking around again would be cruel"

"I know"

"Then Jo, bite the bullet"

"Can't you for me?"

"Jo, I'd do anything for you but this is up to you. I won't let anything bad happen, you have to tell him. The truth, everything. I know it shows me in damn poor light, but tell him"

"Pace, you're gonna loose him again"

"I should have lost him when I slept with you those, almost ten months ago. I am prepared to loose him"

"Pace"

"No arguments Jo"

I sighed defeated, hating the fact that for once Pacey was right and that I would have to break Dawson's heart. Again.

Dawson sat by the phone, unable to contain his worry. He couldn't work out what he had done wrong, or what had happened to make Joey leave. Pacey said she had needed space, but space from what. He thought of Molly, his daughter. He was missing her and worrying about her more so than Joey. He couldn't believe the amount of worry he had, after less than 12 hours without seeing her he was almost out of his mind. He thought of his parents, how much worry he must have put them through. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, almost numbing the worry.

He picked up the phone, and dialled Jack's number hoping that Jack would have some information. Instead of Jack, Doug picked up.

"Hey Dawson, how are you?" Doug asked.

"I'm alright, Doug is Jack there?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just get him" Doug answered, and Dawson heard the phone be passed to another.

"Hey Dawson, What's up?" Jack asked, sounding out of breath.

"Have you spoken to Joey?" Dawson demanded.

"No, not lately" Jack said, his voice sounding cautious.

"Jack can you go and see her?" Dawson asked, sucking in his breath.

"Dawson, what's happened?" Jack asked.

"That's the thing Jack, I don't know. She's at Pacey's, please Jack" Dawson begged.

"Alright, I'll go but maybe she needs space?" Jack said.

"That's what Pacey said but Jack, I miss her and Molly. I need to see my daughter" Dawson explained. Jack looked over at Amy, who was playing with Doug. She was giggling and laughing, innocence in her features. He knew how Dawson felt, even though Amy was not his own daughter being apart from her for an extended period of time would hurt a lot. Jack grabbed his keys from the side table and sighed.

"Sure Dawson, I'll go check on her"

"Thanks Jack" Dawson mumbled hanging up.

Doug looked over at Jack from the floor, searching his partner's expression.

"I need to go out, you'll be okay with Amy for an hour or too?" Jack asked, grabbing his phone.

"Sure" Doug smiled, making Jack love him more. He adored how Doug would accept things and just wait for them to be explained, which Jack was planning on doing after he had worked things out himself. He closed his front door behind him and jogged to his car, remembering in his head where Pacey lived.

Joey was in the bathroom when the doorbell rang, and Molly was asleep in the cot Pacey had set up. Pacey peered out the window, surprised when he saw Jack there. He opened the door anyway, guarding it so Jack couldn't see in.

"Hey Jackers" Pacey smiled.

"Pacey, hey man" Jack grinned, trying to look inside.

"Is Joey there?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Pacey smiled, "In the shower at the moment"

"Pace, I need to talk to her" Jack said, dropping his smile.

"Dawson called you huh?" Pacey questioned.

"He's really worried" Jack explained.

"Alright, If she'll talk to anyone it will be you" Pacey shrugged, letting Jack in.


	13. Guilt Of Thousands

Jack sat on the couch, looking at the glass of water in his hands. Pacey sat beside him, holding Molly. Jack smiled at the tiny infant, tickling her tiny tummy. Pacey looked over towards the bathroom door, as I exited. my hair was wet, hanging down like a drowned rat. I had jeans and Pacey's old jumper on. I was surprised when I saw Jack sitting there, then my expression changed to worry.

"Dawson sent you" Joey said, a simple statement. Jack nodded and placed his water of the coffee table, as I sat down beside him. Jack looked at her, waiting for her to speak. Pacey as if reading my mind, placed Molly in my thin arms.

"I'm going to go out for a bit, call me if anything happens?" Pacey asked.

"Sure Pace" I smiled, watching Pacey leave.

"Tell me" Jack said.

"You'll think so ill of me Jack; I know I've done the wrong thing. I can't fix it. I've messed up to much. Jack please do not judge me?" I begged, tears forming in my eyes.

"Joey, just tell me" Jack sighed, knowing he was about to hate what was going to come from her lips.

"Molly, she isn't Dawson's. She's Pacey's and worst part is, I don't want to be with Dawson nor do I love him. I don't think I ever really did Jack and now, I don't know what to do. Jack, I want to stay with Pacey but I will hate myself for hurting Dawson" I sobbed.

"No Joey, stop it" Jack said, his voice dead. I subsided, my sobbing becoming a mere sniffle.

"You don't deserve the right to be sad over this, you deserve the guilt. I cannot believe you slept with Pacey, I cannot believe you tricked Dawson into believing it's his. Do you understand what you have done? Joey, you've stuffed everything up again! Why did you bother to marry Dawson? Why did you tell him you loved him?" Jack demanded, staring at her.

"Jack I-" I began.

"No Joey, you cannot and I will not let you justify yourself! What you've done to Dawson, I can't believe you. For once this isn't even Pacey's fault, it's all yours. Joey, I don't understand" Jack thundered.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" I demanded.

"That's not the point! You could have prevented this from happening! You were married for God's sake Joey!" Jack yelled.

"I know" I whispered.


	14. A Confrontations of Lies and Anger

I sat in Pacey's car, looking at the home, which I had called my own. I ran my fingers through my hair, as every voice inside my head screamed "_RUN LIKE MAD!". _I bit my tongue and exited the car, making sure the keys were in my pocket for a hasty escape. I hesitated to knock, considering that in Dawson's mind it still was my home. I pondered this for at least two minutes, but before I could decided the door was flung open.

"Joey" Dawson smiled, "Where have you been?"

"Dawson" I began.

"Joey, I've been so worried about you! You just took off, why'd you go?" Dawson exclaimed.

"Dawson" I tried again.

"Joey, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I wish you could of stayed around so we could of talked it through, maybe now we can have the chance. I am sorry, even though at the moment I am clueless about what I have done to warrant you leaving like that"

"Dawson"

"Where's Moll?"

"With Jack"

"Why isn't she here Joey?"

"Dawson, you still remain clueless. I'm not here to come home or talk things through, I'm here to pick up some things and get the hell out of here"

"Joey, I don't understand. What has happened to make you act like this?"

"Dawson, it was all a mistake. Our life together, was ridiculous"

"Joey, I know I've done something wrong but don't say stuff like that"

"Dawson it never should of happened, the wedding or us dating. We are a fraud, kidding ourselves that we belong together. I regret it Dawson and I'm sick of lying to you. Molly's not yours and I'm pretty damn sure I never loved you. The whole time we were together, I felt like I was living in some American soap opera! Everything had to be either perfect or filled with drama. Life is not a TV show Dawson, but you made me feel like just one of the crew"

"Why are you saying all of this?"

"Because it's true"

"It's not"

"Yes it is"

"I want to see Molly"

"Don't change the subject and you will not be seeing Molly"

"She's my daughter"

"Well here's another twist for the show, she's not. She's not your daughter and well, I'm glad"

"She is, stop saying these things Joey"

"Oh but Dawson, for once I'm not lying. Molly isn't a Leery, just like I'm not. Molly Whitter, she's Pacey's. I'm sorry I cheated, real sorry Dawson. I shouldn't of married you in the first place"

Dawson looked at me for a moment, his expression of confusion and hurt. It faded away and was replaced with anger, pure and blinding rage.

"Get away from me" Dawson hissed.

"Dawson" I sighed, my anger fading away.

"You hurt me, and destroy my heart. Take away a girl, who I thought was my daughter and sleep with my best friend. I hate you; now get the hell away from me. I never want to see you again. If I do, I'll kill you. I swear, I will kill you"


	15. Reactions

I got in the car and drove, even though I had no clue to where my destination was. I couldn't even consider going back to Pacey's, not with the condition I was in. I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror. I looked disgusting to say the least. I brushed my hair from my face and whipped away the stray tears, trying to fix on a smile.

My phone began to ring and I searched in my bag for the source.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Jo" Pacey's warm voice filled my ear and my whole body.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Did you speak to Dawson?" Pacey asked.

"Yes I did"

"How did it go Jo?"

"It was alright, I can't go back there Pacey"

"I understand Jo, I can go back and grab your things"

"Not yet Pacey"

"Jo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Jo, I can tell you're upset"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, just tell me where you are. I'll be there in five"

I told him, and shut off the phone. I laid my head against the steering wheel and sobbed, long and heartbroken sobs.

I heard a tap on the windscreen and looked up. I opened the door, as Pacey helped me out gently. He wrapped me in a warm hug, kissing my hair.

"Jo" He whispered.

"Just, take me home" I begged.

He helped me into his car and started it, telling me everything was okay. I wasn't really into talking about it, so I crawled into the passenger seat and stared out the window.

"I'll go back and get your stuff" Pacey promised.

"Where's Molly?" I asked, my voice thick.

"Jack said he'd look after her for a bit" Pacey explained.

"Is he still upset?" I asked, more tears leaking out of my eyes.

"No, just disappointed. He still loves you Jo, I'm not his favorite person at the moment" Pacey laughed bleakly.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"This isn't all your fault" Pacey smiled.

"It partly is" I sighed.

"Let's not have this conversation" Pacey suggested gently, as I nodded softly. I snuggled back into the seat, watching as we entered the main street of Capeside. Pacey parked in front of his apartment and then opened the car door for me. I moved with zombie-like pace and climbed the stairs to the front door and waited for Pacey to open the door.

"We should probably get you a key" He smiled, letting me in. I nodded and made my way to the couch, just curling up in a ball.

"Hungry?" Pacey asked, dumping his keys on the bench.

"No" I whispered.

"Want some water?" He asked me, trying †o get me to talk. I tried but instead nodded my head, only then realizing how dry my throat was.

I heard Pacey rummage about the kitchen and the tap turn on. The sound of running water was so calming, that I fell asleep. Curled up on Pacey's couch, like a sad cat.

I awoke to hushed voices and darkness. I pushed myself off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen, blinking at the bright lights.

"Jo, you're up" Pacey smiled, pointing to a plate of food. My stomach grumbled as I looked at the pasta and I gratefully sat at one of the bench seats.

"How you feeling Joey?" Jack asked, looking at me with concern.

"No better than I deserve" I smiled weakly.

"Look Jo" He said, "I'm sorry about freaking out before, I shouldn't of. I guess I was just surprised, but I still think what you did is wrong. It doesn't mean I want you to stay with Dawson, or that you deserve to feel crap. You deserve to be happy and if Pacey makes you happy then alright, but I don't agree with how you have achieved this happiness".

"Thanks Jack and I don't agree with the methods I've used either" I sighed, stuffing pasta into my mouth.

"He didn't react to well huh?" Jack asked, noticing my still red eyes.

"I didn't expect him to" I said, licking the sauce.

"Jo I got to ask, what are you going to do about the divorce?" Pacey asked.

"Right now, I need to let it settle" I responded.

"Jo, that might make it worse" Pacey said gently.

"I think you need to wait a little bit, but not awhile. You have to be separated for a while anyway, so just leave it. I'll talk to him, see what's going on in his head" Jack offered.

"Leave him for a bit" Pacey advised.

"He needs someone" Joey said.

"He lost his wife, his best friend, his soul mate and his kid in one day" Jack pointed out, "Right now the state he's in, is worrying"

Pacey looked at me, biting his lip.

"No" I said, guessing what he was thinking. Jack looked back and fourth between the two of us, confused by my random refusal.

"What?" Jack asked, as Pacey raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Pacey no, it's insane" I said.

"What?" Jack asked again.

"Pacey stupidly think's he should see Dawson" I spat.

"Not stupidly" Pacey muttered.

"No man, bad idea" Jack said, looking at me like I was nuts.

"It's a valid idea!" Pacey said, defending hiself.

"It's insanity," I snapped.

"It's suicide," Jack muttered. With that we all feel quiet, wondering what could be done.


	16. ReadersReviewers

Alright, I need Reviews and I need advice

If any of you have any suggestions, please inbox xx


	17. Don't Say I Told You So

**PACEY P.O.V**

_Maybe I should of listened to Jo and Jack, _I thought. I looked at the house, which I had always known. I opened the door and knocked. There was no answer and I finally recognized what was so off, there was silence. A dead silence, which normally was never found in the Leery residence. I sighed and attempted to open the door, surprised to find it was already open. I pushed it open and stepped into the hall, my footsteps echoing in the cold house. I placed a hand on the banister, looking at the scarps of food in the kitchen and living room. I slowly walked up the stairs, looking into the mater bedroom.

I walked more down the hall and peered into the nursery. Dawson sat there and I wasn't surprised. He had a bottle of tequila in one hand, and one of Molly's toys in the other. Tears were dripping down his face, as sunlight streamed in the window. I pushed the door open and waited by the doorway, until Dawson directed his tear filled eyes towards me.

"Get out" He said.

"Dawson, I'm just here to pick up a few things," I explained, stepping more into the room.

"I don't care, get the hell out" Dawson snarled.

"I can't" I sighed.

"Why the hell not?" Dawson snapped.

"I need to apologize," I said.

"I do not want anyone's apologies, I want you all to leave me alone" Dawson said, I could tell his teeth were grit together.

"I know you don't, but you should hear this. It was an accident, a real accident" I sighed, stepping closer again.

"Get any closer Pacey and I swear I will throw this bottle at your head. Are you going to tell Molly that's what she was, a mistake?" Dawson laughed bitterly.

"She was a mistake, doesn't mean I'm not glad she's mine," I said.

"SHE SHOULD NOT BE YOURS" Dawson screamed, standing up.

"But she is" I said gently.

"Get out now" Dawson said, with less bite.

"What she said was out of line, I know that. Half of it probably wasn't true. Dawson she loves you" I said.

"She is not the innocent victim, leave me" Dawson said, crying again.

I couldn't help but look at him with pity and I admit it, I felt guilty. My ex-best friend once again, hurt and broken this time maybe beyond repair. I wasn't sure if it was my fault, but I knew I played a vital part. I couldn't defend my actions, but I couldn't live without Molly knowing who her dad is. Joey could have stayed with Dawson, I could of endured that heartache. Having my own kid, think her dad was someone else was too hurtful to deal with.

"I'm sorry Dawson" I sighed, leaving.

When I walked into the apartment, I saw Joey feeding Molly. I smiled at her, when she looked up at me.

"You saw him," She said softly.

"Don't say it Jo, don't you dare say it," I warned.

"I told you so," She whispered.


	18. Happiness Of Others

**JACK'S P.O.V**

Monday's were the worst day of the week, especially being a teacher. I would get up early; take Amy over to Bessie and Bodie who loved looking after the little girl and then rush over to work. I would sprint to class and get there at the last second, which meant many of my students thought they could do the same.

That morning, I was running especially late. I had just come out of mine and Doug's room when I saw Amy sitting on the couch, dressed and ready to go. I looked at her questiongly, it usually took half an hour to get her dressed. She was a stubborn piece of work, much like her mother. Doug came out of the kitchen, with Amy's little bag all packed.

"Ready to go?" Doug smiled at Amy.

"Doug, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking her to Bessie's because you're already really late" Doug said.

"I normally do it though" I said. For some reason this upset me, I have to admit the two were cute together but I didn't want to loose any time with her.

"Tomorrow you can, just get to work" Doug smiled at me.

"Alright" I said, picking up my bag and keys from the door.

"Dougie, he didn't know!" Amy laughed. I heard Doug laughed and I turned around, looking at both of them suspiciously.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing" They both smiled.

_What lies, _I thought. I chose not to question them and instead ran out the door, trying to get to work on time.

"DON'T SPEED" Doug yelled from the door step, Amy clinging on to his neck.

"Bye bye Jackers!" Amy called out, as I started the car. I shook my head at the two of them, but waved back. Then without speeding I drove to school and once again, made it just before the bell.

"Good Morning Class" I puffed, flopping down in the chair.

"Good Morning " The laughed.

"Books out. Read. Chapter" I puffed, trying to catch my breath. I heard a few sniggers, but I was too out of breath to note or tell them to shut up. The class did what I said, quietly reading the next chapter of the book until I had caught my breath.

I dragged myself up to the front door and opened it, stepping into the cool house. I was tired, I was sore and I was very grumpy. Doug sat at the table, with food laid out for the both of us.

"Amy?" I asked.

"She wanted to spend the night at Bessie and Bodie's" Doug explained, "They were happy to take her"

"Alright" I yawned, sitting down opposite him.

"How was work?" He asked politely.

"Long and boring, yours?" I asked, taking a bite of chicken.

"Boring" He smiled.

"At least there were no teenagers for you to deal with today" I smiled.

"My life has been easier since Pacey became an adult, he was the only teenager I dealt with" Doug laughed.

"Now you have to deal with his other stupidities" I pointed out.

"I'm use to it" Doug shrugged.

"What do you think of the whole Dawson-Joey-Pacey love triangle, baby girl thing?" I asked.

"It's complicated" Doug said simply.

"Is what they did right?" I asked.

"No, but Joey couldn't of stayed with Dawson and at least they are willing to accept their mistakes" Doug said.

"But?" I prompted.

"But" He laughed, "It was still wrong"

**PACEY P.O.V**

I was half asleep, letting the soft sound of Joey's breathing relax me. I was so close to being asleep when a loud and irritating noise woke me up. I jumped out of bed, not wanting the phone to wake Joey.

"Hello?" I demanded.

"Pacey" Jack laughed into the phone.

"Jack, it's like two in the morning. What the hell has possessed you to call me at this time in the morning and potentially wake up my sleeping baby. She took THREE hours to get to sleep, THREE HOURS!" I yelled.

"Pacey shut up" Jack laughed, "He proposed you big moron, he proposed. Granted it wasn't the most romantic proposal but he DID"

"Who did?" I asked, God it was two in the morning and I couldn't take this much excitement.

"Your brother!" Jack yelled, sounding giddy with excitement.

"Oh, so he finally got enough balls to?" I asked.

"Pacey, just say congratulations and tell me you'll be at the wedding" Jack ordered.

"Course" I yawned, "Can I go back to sleep now? I have to wake up early"

"Sure, sorry for waking you" Jack laughed.

"Oh you're drunk too" I realized. Jack just laughed and hung up the phone. I smiled, my big brother getting married. I walked back into the bedroom and snuggled next to Joey, as she turned over to face me.

"Who was that?" She asked sleepily.

"Jack" I smiled.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, sounding a bit more alert.

"No No, just got some news" I smiled.

She sat up and crawled on top of me, "And what was this so called news?"

"Oh" I laughed, "Yeah, Jack's getting married"

"OH MY GOD" Joey exclaimed.

"Shh" I warned, not wanting her to wake up Molly.

"But, oh my god" Joey whispered.

"We're going to the wedding," I said.

"Of course we are! I can't believe he proposed" Joey smiled, rolling off me.

"Me either really" I said.

"How did it happen?" Joey asked me, turning her head to face me.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that we'll find out tomorrow" I laughed.

"Mmm, guess so" Joey smiled, leaning against my chest. I placed my arm around her and kissed her hair.

"I love you Josephine Potter" I smiled.

"I love you too Pacey Whitter" She laughed, kissing my cheek.


	19. With Honest Words, We Break

**PACEY P.O.V**

The next morning, I was curled up in bed. Joey was clinging on to me and everything felt peaceful. For once there were no interruptions and life-felt great. The mere presence of one Josephine Potter was enough to make life feel amazing and my sleeping daughter in the bedroom beside her. The annoying, awakening sound of the doorbell was more than enough to disturb the rare peace.

I padded to the front door and open it. I looked into the darkness at a young women. She had blonde hair and the most catching smile.

"Andie?" I asked.

"Hey Pacey" She said smiling but I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

I woke up a bit then and reached forward, holding her in a tight bear hug.

"Hello" She laughed. I was laughing too, I hadn't see Andie since Jen's death.

Joey came out of the bedroom too, looking sleepy and faintly annoyed.

"Andie" She smiled.

"Hey Joey" Andie murmured, while I placed her back on her feet.

"You want anything?" I asked, "Food, water?"

"Water, please" She said quietly.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Andie, but I got to ask. Why the hell are you at my apartment at this early time?" I asked, grabbing a glass.

"I just got here and I really don't want to disturb Jack and Doug. Really" Andie laughed.

"I don't blame you" I smiled, handing her the water glass.

"Thanks" She laughed, taking a sip.

Molly began to cry, quickly interrupting the little reunion.

"Oh" I sighed, "I'll be right back"

"No Pacey" Joey smiled, "I'll check on her"

"Alright, thanks Jo"

"A baby?" Andie asked, "Who would have ever thought! Who is the mother and when the hell did this happen?"

"Quiet recently" I laughed.

"Oh My God, WHO?" Andie asked.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No?" Andie asked, looking ever confused.

"Joey's the mother," I said.

"But she's with Dawson? Didn't they have a fight and she's just saying here for a bit?" Andie asked.

"No, her and Dawson broke up. Molly's mine Andie" I admitted.

"Oh Pacey" Andie sighed.

Things grew awkward after that, and I shifted from foot to foot.

**Joey POV**

I walked in the door and the first thing I saw was Pacey sitting on the couch, staring off into the distance. I walked slowly closer, studying him carefully.

"Approach with caution, Pacey Witter is thinking?" I joked, standing next to him.

"Sit" He said simply. I did so and looked at him carefully, letting my bag drop beside me.

"I'm not a fan of serious Pacey" I commented. He shrugged, showing no sign of laughter or amusement.

"Has Doug already called off the wedding?" I gasped.

"What? No, they're coming over tonight to talk to us and everything" Pacey said, sounding angry.

"Pacey, spit it out" Joey said.

"I need you to think about this. For years you have been going back and forth between myself and Dawson, and because we both love you so much we don't complain. We just are honored that at that moment, you choose one of us. I need you to realize that this is the final decision and you cannot go back to Dawson, he just won't have you. Jo, if you have any doubt do something about it now. I'm not saying this because I want you to go, I just don't want you to feel trapped in this relationship or resent me for making you leave Dawson" Pacey said, standing up and walking into our room.

I watched him walk away, his words hanging around the now cold living room.


	20. And We All Fall Down

**Jack POV**

I sat in the car anxiously twiddling my thumbs, as Amy chatted in her baby talk. Doug laughed and smiled, talking back to her. Doug reached over and held my hand, only making me more nervous.

"Stop being so nervous" He laughed.

"Andie's back and my dad has agreed to come to the wedding, of course I'm nervous!" I stuttered.

"Are you slightly nervous because we're going to see your almost brother-in-law" Doug teased.

"It's not funny" I scowled, disliking his constant teasing of my slight fear of Pacey.

They pulled out the front of Pacey's apartment, as Doug dropped a kiss on my pouting lips.

"I will go and see if they're home" I muttered, climbing out of the car and slamming the door.

"I love you" Doug laughed.

"Yeah yeah" I snapped, stalking up and banging on the door. It was then I heard the yelling and sounds of heartbroken tears.


	21. A Life Sentence

**The Wedding**

Jack nervously paced up and down the room, as Pacey watched him angrily.

"Would you relax please?" Pacey demanded.

"NO" Jack almost screamed.

"You're getting married, not facing a death sentence" Pacey snapped, flicking through a magazine. Jack came and ripped it out of his hands, throwing it across the room.

"Real mature" Pacey sighed, getting to retrieve his magazine.

There was a knock on the door, as Jack jumped a foot in the air. Jack retreated as far away from the door as he could and Pacey slouched over to the door.

He opened the door and his mouth dropped open, not noticing the little rugrat that rushed past.

"DADDY" Amy yelled, hugging Jack around the legs.

"Joey" Pacey gulped, "You look stunning"

That she did, her dress skimmed under her legs. It was pale pink and her shoes gave her more height. He hair was pulled up in an elegant bun and she smiled shyly at Pacey.

"Thank you" She smiled, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I smiled, stepping out of the room. I closed the door quietly, after throwing a wink at Jack.

"Where's Molly Mouse?" I asked.

"Andie took her for a walk before the ceremony" Joey said quietly.

"Oh" I replied, standing there awkwardly.

"We haven't really spoken since you said-" Joey began.

"I know what I said Jo" Pacey cut her off.

"I need you to know, I've made my choice" Joey nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said" Pacey apologized.

"I know, and I understand why you said it and honestly I have to thank you for that" Joey smiled.

"My pleasure" Pacey smiled tightly.

"I haven't chosen Dawson" Joey smiled, just as Jack came out of the room.

I looked at Joey, just as she grabbed Amy's hand.

"Wait Jo" I said.

"We have all the time in the world Pacey" She laughed.

"Show time" Jack smiled, clapping me on the back.


	22. Afternote

Afternote:

_**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, I hope it was good enough **_

_**I am really glad to have finished it, even though I loved writing it. If anyone has any other ideas for stories and want to share them – inbox me **_

_**It can be any genre, please read my other stories as well!**_

_**ClaireBelle23 3**_


End file.
